


New Beginnings

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Seasonal Affective Disorder, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thoughts of drowning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, not super graphic but it’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Spring for George meant new beginnings. A fresh start from... everything. Now if only he could get away from the constant, plaguing thoughts of the masked man. It’s like he’s inside his head, twisting every thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This isn’t suppose to be read as Dream being redeemable. It’s suppose to be read as Dream being a REALLY GOOD villain, who wormed his way into George’s head with promises of love, and Dream does love him but in a seriously fucked up way, and George is gaslit and manipulated basically.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This all takes place in Minecraft with them in character. Obviously this isn’t promoting shipping the real people.  
> Also please read tags!

Spring for George meant new beginnings. A fresh start from... everything. With Sapnap off living his best life with his fiancé’s, plus George, he wasn’t in the most comfortable spot. He rose from the bed slowly, letting bare feet touch the chilled boards underneath. Winter meant long depression, solitude. Christmas used to be fun with-

_“Are you serious?”_

_“Yeah, well. Consider it a promise. I’ll- always be by your side.” Dream stumbled over his words, pushing the gold band towards him. The various small pieces of Emerald and Diamond glittered in the light of their makeshift tree, lit with warm lanterns._

He didn’t look at his enderchest, to where he knew the band lied. Instead he grabbed a fresher pair of trousers, a clean shirt, and a few supplies before slipping on shoes and heading out. He stretched as the sun hit his face and stomach. It was still early, the dew melting off the grass and making his shoes wet. He grimaced and started his walk.

Salt water helped him to at least be clean. Usually they’d use a cauldron of heated water and magma cream as a deodorizer, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about the water temperature. The ocean was a far walk, but it was still early. He set out, munching on stale bread as he walked.

_“George!”_

_“Dream!”_

_“You can’t live off bread. Have some pork chop at least.” He grinned, waving around the piece of meat on a skewer. The fire crackled in front of him. The light bounced off Dreams mask and made him glow._

_“I was saving those pigs to make a bigger farm. Now I’ll have to find more.”_

_“Ok, we can find more together.” He chuckled. He lifted one hand to slide the mask off. An invitation. George shook his head before trudging back over, nudging his shoulder as he sat down on the fallen log._

_“You’re an idiot.” George mumbled, taking the skewer._

_“Yeah, well. Your problem I guess. Your idiot Gogy.” He teased._

He had never actually apologized for killing the pigs. Just said they’d fix it.

Sweat began to form on his hairline as he neared the forest that would break open to the ocean. Maybe this was pointless. Maybe he would bathe, trudge all the way home and be sweaty again, and go lay back down in bed. No. New beginnings. Spring had come. It was time to move on.

_“That’s what you always say.” George mumbled, kicking the dirt. The trees swayed, bare and creaking._

_“It’s all for the best, George. Look at me. I can rule this whole world.”_

_“It’s not all about you! Dream, what about us, what about me?! What about Sapnap, and- Tubbo, he was just a child! This has gone too far. What about Wilbur? He lost it! He begged for death, all because you... didn’t give him land rights a few months back. Everything is destroyed! What- what about me?” George said breathlessly. His legs wanted to give out._

_“Are you done?”_

_Dream wasn’t smiling under the mask, and George faltered. He took a step back._

_“This is all... complicated. I know that. I know all of this is overwhelming. I know it all feels bad.”_

_“It’s beyond bad.” George scoffed. Dreams lips pinched together._

_“At least I’m trying! Trying to keep control over this giant world, over chaotic people who only want violence or glory, or both. I am trying to end all of this. If they would just listen to the one true leader-”_

_Dream was cut off by George falling to the ground, having stumbled in backing up. Dream stood over him. The winter air was mercilessly bitter._

_“I’m sorry. I’m... please don’t leave me too. Don’t become one of them.” Dream faltered. He fell to his knees, and rubbed a hand up under his mask. George crawled closer, and hugged him to his chest._

_“I don’t want to leave you. I’m always by your side. I’ll always love you. But this is getting to be too much. You sound like a crazy dictator. Just please, show them some mercy. Show them you can lead, but without destroying stuff to do it.” George said quietly. Dream chuckled against him._

_“You always were soft.”_

He never agreed. And he never stopped. It only got much, much worse. George’s feet shifted on fresh sand.

He kicked off his shoes, then his clothes, feeling the sun dance across his skin. He felt the soft sand and a few stray pieces of sharp, broken shells graze his feet. The breeze felt warm. The ocean lapped at him, pushing hard, pulling back, even at his ankles the current was strong today. He didn’t really care.

The routine went easily. Sinking into the freezing water gave his whole body a shock, bring him back down to reality. Smashing the bubble of magma cream and using it and some lose sand to wash went normally, the small rocks grinding away sweat from weeks laying in bed. Rinsing out his hair and washing it went normal. Everything was normal. Why did it feel off?

_“One day I’ll take you sailing again. Just the two of us.”_

_“Please-” George pushed, edging him away._

_“Please, please don’t give up on me. I’ll get out of here, and we’ll go somewhere just us. Sapnap can visit of course. We can hunt for an end room just like we used to! Oh my god, and can you imagine the sky? George. The sky, the stars, we’d be able to see it again without all the light pollution. George please.” Dream begged, reaching out of the bars. His hands were gentle when they touched George’s face. His hair felt just as soft, even now long and matted, when George reached through to touch him back. His lips were chapped when they both pressed so hard on the bars that their faces hurt, just to kiss. His wrists hurt as Sam yanked him away. Told him not to fall for his tricks. Dream grinned as the lava dropped once more._

Maybe if George just went to sleep now, he could see him again sooner rather than later. It was messy. It was bad. He beat a child- he shouldn’t- he shouldn’t! Why did he still care?! Why was Dream in his head?!

George screamed, letting all the air from his lungs. He thrashed, he kicked the sand under the waves, he punched the water until he could barely see, stars behind his vision from the over exertion and not eating enough. Tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the salty ocean. Maybe if he just let go.

He didn’t panic when the waves started to pull him further out. He didn’t panic when the stars in his vision made him sway and lose footing. He didn’t panic when his face went underwater. Face down in the ocean, what a way to lose a life. No one around to even see. He’d just drift off into the cold. Maybe... maybe when Dream died too, he would turn sane again, like Wilbur had, sort of. Maybe they could be happy.

_“George!”_

He thrashed in the water, gasping in a breath as his head swung wildly in every direction. It couldn’t be. No, no, he wasn’t dead. It didn’t work. Why did he- he wasn’t here right? Did he break out? Please, please, please-

George swam against the current, kicking and paddling until he was back on shore, falling to his hands and knees. The shells scraped angrily against his skin. The smell of salt and spring air mixed in a dizzying array. The sun beat down.

“Dream?” George croaked, looking around one last time. No one.

No one.

A figment. A dream, from not taking a breath. Tears fell unhindered by the waves that were splashing his face before. He screamed again, digging his fingers into the sharp, broken shells. He could feel them burn as they started to bleed.

The final walk into the water to wash away the evidence of the breakdown was normal. Lather, scrub, rinse, walk back to the sand. The soft wool towel he brought didn’t feel like anything when it dried him. He couldn’t feel past the aching in his chest. He put on his clothes mechanically, wiped his feet in the grass, and slipped on his shoes just the same.

Slowly, he came back to himself. Walking back towards Kinoko Kingdom, he breathed in the smell of flowers blooming, trees growing new leaves, and somewhere far off, carried on the breeze, a sweet shop. Maybe he should stop by there for some pie-

_“You always were weird Sapnap. Pie is way better than cake, George is superior.” Dream laughed._

Maybe some cake instead. He hadn’t had it in a while. He’d been sleeping for so long. Like a caterpillar cocooned, trying for a new life. Whipped around by wind and rain, and still emerging with wings.

Maybe some cake this time. It smelled lovely. New beginnings. 


End file.
